Victor Charlie
"Move quick, move silent." :- Victor Charlie Tactical Analysis * Whatever guns they are FOR EVERYONE!: Victor Charlie (or Charlie for short) has the reliable Hex-49 (or for some, the PPSh-500 or PPSh-611) as his weapon of choice. In the hands of experienced fighters like the Vietcong, its rounds can quickly scythe down enemy infantry at close range, and as he can fire it while moving, both backwards and forwards, it makes for a potent weapon. * Tanks? No problem!: For armoured foes, Charlie can take out his disposable RPGL-6 to deal with them. In numbers these can wear down any tank, even heavy Allied armour. Again, the Vietcong are masters of firing on the move, meaning they can quickly engage vehicles and aircraft while retreating. * I ain't no Peacekeeper!: Charlie is really supposed to be used in ambushes and guerrilla warfare, and wears the least armour for maximum manoeuvrability. If he is found out and supressed, Charlie's life is measured in seconds. * Survivors of the jungle: Only the most hardened can survive in the jungle; experienced Vietcong are far harder to kill than most, and they can quickly tend to their own wounds in the event of injury, before rejoining their comrades in the fight. Background The iconic Vietcong resistance fighter, Victor Charlie, is the military call sign, and catch-all name, for Vietcong infantry. Armed with machine pistol and disposable RPGL-6s, they fight a running battle against the better equipped Allied and ARVN forces using their knowledge of the region and stealthy abilities. Local militias and part-timers make up much of the strategic strength of the Viet Cong, acting as farmers by day and guerrillas by night, but the real strength of the Viet Cong lies in the Chu Luc mainforce regulars, a cadre of aggressive and highly-motivated full-timers, able to cross some of the worst terrain on Earth with speed, stealth, and ease. Countless numbers of these men cross the treacherous trails of Vietnam, with only the will to liberate their nation from the horrors of colonialism. They come from the swamps, hills, and farms. They fight in the jungles, grasslands, and cities. They are the embodiment of nightmares for the unsuspecting soldiers; they are the men known as Victor Charlie. In combat, Victor Charlies rely on their motivation and reliable weapons to get them through a firefight. A thick jungle and heavy rain are the only true weapons they have to fight the better trained, armed, and fed Allied Peacekeepers. Their machine pistols, usually either Soviet PPSh submachine guns or 9mm Hex-49 machine pistols, are reliable enough to survive and succeed in the harsh jungles of Vietnam, while the RPGL-6 is equally effective against aircraft as it is against tanks. But like any other piece of equipment, they are far from perfect. Their machine pistols are effective when it comes to cutting down infantry, but suffer from lacklustre range. The RPGL-6, on the other hand, is one of the most effective weapons ever fielded against enemy armour, but must be regularly cleaned to ensure a proper shot. If these factors weren't enough to handicap them, then the lack of any effective body armour must surely be the final straw. They only have thin cotton inadequately protecting them from the elements much less artillery. Any sort of weapon is sufficient to deal with these soldiers. The only advantage that the Victor Charlies have over other infantry is their speed. Encumbered by little more than their weapons, ammo, and a handful of rice, even a sprinting Imperial Engineer can barely keep up with them, much less a fully armoured Peacekeeper. These warriors of the earth can run circles around tank divisions, and are cheap enough to be deployed in massive waves. Just the Stats , |cost= 350 |buildtime= 0:05 |health= 110 |speed= 65 |armourtype= Infantry |bordercolor=#3223E9 |backgroundcolor=#FA5858 |fontcolor=black }} |range=150 |rate of fire=5 |damage=4 |suppression=4 |dps=20 |bordercolor=#3223E9 |backgroundcolor=#FA5858 |fontcolor=black }} , , |range=250 |rate of fire=1/3 |damage=35 |suppression=10 |dps=11.7 |bordercolor=#3223E9 |backgroundcolor=#FA5858 |fontcolor=black }} Category:Units Category:Vietnam